


Choked up, I realized I’ve Dreamt of You

by 50_shades_of_weird



Category: Versailles (TV 2015), Vikings (TV)
Genre: Athelstan needs a hug, Because I can, Chevy and Philippe are captains of Athelnar, Crossover kind of, Crying, F/M, Kissing, Louis is worried about being a good king, M/M, OOC for pretty much everyone except Liselotte, Philippe is a good brother, Ragnar and Athelstan reunite in Versailles, Ragnar is a noble in Louis’ court, Ragnar needs a hug, Reincarnation, general Hand waving at correctness of historical information, i might bring Ubbe and Björn back too, probably going to bring back Lagertha as a girlfriend for Liselotte, slowish burn, so why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_weird/pseuds/50_shades_of_weird
Summary: “You cannot leave me! I love you.” Really stays true in this story. Ragnar (Guion) is a new noble at Louis’ (Athelstan) Court. Things go basically as well as predicted.Excerpt from story:Philippe stood there shocked for a moment. His brother never takes the blame for anything. Taking note of the dark circles under Louis’ eyes and deciding to ignore it for now, Philippe smiled at his brother. “How are you dear brother? You look tired. Have you not been resting well?” Philippe watched his brother take a breath and think about an answer before he spoke. It was clear that Louis was going to try and hide what was happening. He may be the king but even a king can’t hide from the person that knows him even when he doesn’t know himself.
Relationships: Athelstan/Ragnar Lothbrok, Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015), Elisabeth Charlotte | Liselotte/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015), Ragnar Lothbrok/Louis XIV (Versailles 2015)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not beta’d and i didn’t even proof read this. I apologetics first my failings. I have many others. This idea won’t leave me alone and I just had to write it. I have no idea if there are other fics like this out there. I haven’t read any of them, so I apologize if this doesn’t seem like a very original idea. Guion is Ragnar. Louis is Athelstan. This is a reincarnation fic. Enjoy :) 
> 
> Also I don’t own any of the characters. I don’t profit off of this and I am merely here to fulfill my own fantasies.

“Who’s that from?” Philippe asked nodding towards the letter in Chevy’s hand as his beloved lounged artfully on the small couch in his room, reading it. 

“Oh it’s just a letter from my dear cousin, Guion! he’s looking to come to court soon and was wondering if it would be possible for me to secure him a place and show him how it works here.”

“He wants you,” Philippe paused and looked at Chevy incredulously “to show him how to properly behave at court?” Chevy looked at him like he better choose his next words carefully. “I’m sorry, my love but you get away with half the things you do because of your relationship with me. I adore you but are you really the right person to show him how to behave like a proper noble?” 

“Absolutely, Mignonette! I will be the best guide ever for my dear cousin.” Chevy announced proudly but Philippe could still only see how this would lead to disaster. “Besides, Guion is a bit strange. I’m really the only one he’s ever gotten along with.”

“How is he strange?”

“Well, he had this delusion when he was younger that he was once the great viking Ragnar Lothbrok. I know it’s strange and he eventually grew out of it but he had difficulties making friends when he was younger. I was his only one for the longest time but that was okay because I just absolutely love my cousin. We get on like a house on fire. I haven’t seen him in quite some time though. I do hope he has a safe trip here.”

Philippe smiled at Chevy. It was so rare to see him genuinely excited about something and to see him devoted to another individual besides himself and Philippe was a feat in of itself. “Well, my love. Anyone you care about this dearly is always welcomed here. I’ll inform my brother when I see him later today.” The smile that graced Chevy’s face was well worth any hassle Louis might give him. “Where is your cousin from anyway?” 

“He’s from Denmark but he spent the majority of his childhood in Paris with my family. When he became older he went back to Denmark to claim his family title. He chose to travel after doing so and according to this letter, he was in Spain for around a year and now he is making his way here. Guion is tired of traveling and would like to ‘put some roots down’ which God knows why he’d want to do that when he could travel for the rest of his life.” 

Philippe rolled his eyes when Chevy said that. As if Chevy hasn’t put down a whole tree in Versailles with Philippe. Chevy enjoys routine and the comfort of having a stable home much more than he would like anyone to know. “Okay, my love. I’ll see you later. I have a meeting to attend.” Philippe bent down and pressed a kiss to Chevy’s head before walking out of the room.

+

Philippe had just finished his meeting and was on his way to go find Lisolette when he ran straight into Louis. Literally. 

“Sorry brother!” Philippe exclaimed as he gripped Louis’ elbow to steady him.

“It’s okay, Philippe. It’s my fault. I didn’t see you and I rounded the corner too quickly.” 

Philippe stood there shocked for a moment. His brother never takes the blame for anything. Taking note of the dark circles under Louis’ eyes and deciding to ignore it for now, Philippe smiled at his brother. “How are you dear brother? You look tired. Have you not been resting well?” Philippe watched his brother take a breath and think about an answer before he spoke. It was clear that Louis was going to try and hide what was happening. He may be the king but even a king can’t hide from the person that knows him even when he doesn’t know himself. 

Philippe leaned closer and quietly whispered to Louis. “Don’t lie to me, brother. It won’t help if you carry all of your burdens and the entirety of France on your shoulders.” 

Louis opened his mouth to argue but seemed to decide against it. Instead he nodded minutely and gestured for Philippe to follow him. “Come brother, we’ll talk in my rooms. Privately.” He added when the guards and Bontempt made to follow. 

+

“What is going on brother?” Philippe asked once Louis had closed the doors to his room. “You’re clearly not sleeping well and you look as if you’re being haunted. Tell me what is wrong so I may help carry your burden.” 

Louis’ continued silence caused Philippe to sigh. 

“Louis, I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is wrong. Please? Is it the dreams again?” 

Louis nodded and let out a breath. “It’s the same one I had when I was a child. I remember feeling scared at first but then I progressively feel more safe and loved. In love actually. I see flashes of a man with a long braid and the most striking blue eyes I’ve ever seen. I’m bombarded by screaming and the clashing of swords. Cries of victory and of sorrow for those lost in battle. Right before I wake up, I hear the sound of metal tearing through flesh then nothing. Complete silence.” Louis paused to take a steadying breath and looked at Philippe. “What do you think it means, Philippe? I can’t sleep properly. Those blues haunt me and make me feel incomplete.” 

Philippe’s heart ached for his brother. He carries so much already, he doesn’t need his own mind turning against him. “I don’t know what it means, Louis. I can’t carry your burdens for you but I can carry you. Let me help you, big brother.” 

“How can you help me? You have no idea what it is like to be me.” 

“You’re right. I don’t know what it is like to be king, but I can help you by taking some of the things off your plate that I am qualified to handle. Also, talk to me when things start to get heavy. I know that we haven’t always seen eye to eye and that you disagree with how I choose to lead my life but I love you and I will fight for you.” 

Louis stared at him for awhile seemingly trying to decide if this was a viable option. Eventually Louis smiled at him and nodded. 

“Okay, Philippe. I’m turning over full command of the army to you. Obviously you’ll still report to me once every two weeks and run any major decisions by me first but you’ll be in charge of handling the day-to-day stuff. Thank you for the help.” 

Philippe rushed forward and pulled his brother in for a much needed hug. “Wonderful, brother! This won’t fix everything but hopefully it will help take some of the stress away.” 

Louis pulled away and made to leave but Philippe stopped him. “Oh. I forgot to tell you. There will be a new noble joining us at court. His name is Guion and he is the Chevalier de Lorraine’s cousin.” 

Louis sighed and shook his head. “I’m not sure we should be bringing in new nobles who will, without a doubt, be looking to have the king’s favor.” 

Philippe was quick to dismiss the idea. “That’s not true! Guion is coming here because he wants stability in his life. He’ll be spending the majority of his time with the Chevalier de Lorraine and myself. He will barely even bother you outside of the initial introduction and a few accidental interactions. I promise.” 

Louis looked at Philippe with fondness and irritation clearly warring behind his eyes. With a put upon sigh he relented. “I’m only allowing this for you, Philippe.” 

“Thank you, brother!” Philippe bowed his head in respect. Louis just shook his head and shoved at Philippe’s shoulder. 

“I must go now. I’ll see you later.” Philippe walked to the door but paused at the last second. “I wouldn’t think too much on the dream, Louis. It’s best not to dwell on them.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chevy was practically bouncing in place as he waited for the carriage to open up. He couldn’t wait to see his dear cousin again after all this time. Just when he felt like he couldn’t wait anymore the door to the carriage opened and out stepped the man of the hour. 

“GUION!” Chevy called and he raced down the steps of the palace to greet his cousin. 

“Philippe! Or I guess it is Chevalier de Lorraine now?” Guion asked and Chevy shook his head at him fondly.

“I’ll make an exception for you.” 

The two greeted each other with a hug. “I’m so happy to see you. It has been far too long.”

“Indeed it has!” Chevy clapped his hands and then looped his arm with Guion’s to lead him away from the carriage. “You boys can bring those bags up to the room that is next to mine. That is where the Comte de Randers will be staying.” The boys nodded and scurried off to do their jobs. “Come, cousin. There is much to do and see.” 

Chevy began to escort Guion up the palace steps only to stop when Philippe walked out of the grand front doors. “Ah! Let me introduce to the smartest most beautiful member of the court. This is Philippe, Duc d’Orleans. Philippe, this is Guion, Comte de Randers!” Chevy finished with a flourish and a huge smile. 

Philippe grinned in response and held out his hand which Guion took gratefully. “It’s a pleasure to meet the Duc d’Orleans.” 

“Please, call me Philippe. Everyone else does.”

“Then you must call me Guion.” Chevy smiled at the two most important men in his life exchanging pleasantries. 

Philippe grinned and nodded. “Now, it is lovely to meet the man that can make my Chevalier this excited. You are most welcomed here. As I’m sure you have already been informed, you’ll be staying in the room next to the Chevalier’s. I will let you get settled and then in two hours or so, I’ll come up and personally retrieve you so that we may all socialize in the salon together.”

“Are you sure you can spare the time, mignonette?” Chevy asked, he knew how busy Philippe had been since he had taken on more responsibility. That is why he hadn’t asked Philippe to join him in welcoming Guion.

“Absolutely! I’ll see you in awhile, Guion.” With that Philippe patted Chevy on the arm and turned to go back into the palace. 

“He’s even more handsome than you described, Lippe.” 

Chevy sighed dreamily before patting Guion’s hand. “I know. Alright. Let’s go. We have much to do!” 

+

“Lippe, I don’t think I’m ready for this. What if the king is there and I make a horrible first impression?” Guion worried as he fussed with the outfit Chevy had bullied him into. 

“Nonsense, Guion! You’re going to be wonderful and everyone will love you!”

“You don’t know that. I’m a stranger. I’m Danish by birth even though I grew up in France. I’ve traveled the world whereas most of these people have never even left France. What if they view me as less than them?” Guion said as Chevy came up behind him in the mirror.

“Dear, if they do that then they have no taste or sense of self worth. What is there to not love about Guion? Besides, you are my cousin and therefore are of the best lineage. Everyone will love you.” Guion shook his head fondly as Chevy smacked away the hand that kept fussing with his neck tie. Guion sighed dramatically.

“Sure, Lippe. Whatever you say.” 

Chevy smiled brightly at his cousin through the mirror. 

A knock on the door sounded before the conversation could continue and opened up to reveal Philippe. 

“Are we ready to go gentlemen?”

Guion opened his mouth but Chevy beat him to it. 

“Quite so, Mignonette! I’m so ready for the world to see Guion. Especially since he looks incredibly dashing in this outfit and I need all the other nobles to see my handiwork.” 

Philippe snorted at Chevy and shook his head fondly at the man’s antics. “Of course you do, darling.” Philippe offered his arm to Chevy and turned to Guion. “Let us go.”

+

“Stay away from him, Guion. That man is a card shark and won’t hesitate to rob you blind of all your money.” Chevy explained as he paraded Guion around the salon. Philippe had long left the to play the role of the devoted husband. Although Guion has yet to meet the famed Liselotte, he already loves her spitfire attitude and how she’s willing to allow Chevy and Philippe to be together. 

“When will I get to meet the Princess Palatine?” Guion asked once Chevy was done showing him which people to befriend and which to avoid. 

“Soon. We will first socialize and then Philippe will bring her to have a walk around the gardens with us. It is there that you will also meet the king officially. Philippe managed to convince him to take a break and meet new people. You’re new people. So enjoy this rare opportunity.” Chevy finished and then pushed him towards a table of people he said were approved. “Go! Socialize! Spread your wings and fly!” 

Guion rolled his eyes but sat down anyway and joined in on the game of cards they had going on.

+

“Philippe, are you sure about this? I’m quite busy.” Louis asked as he bounced slightly on his heels. Liselotte smiled reassuringly at him from her position next to Philippe. 

“Yes, brother. You need a break and if you can kill two birds with one stone then you absolutely should. Besides, Guion is lovely and very polite. You’ll adore him.” 

“If you say so, Philippe.”

“I do so try to look a little more happy to be here.” Philippe patted Louis’ arm tight before he spotted Chevy and Guion. “Oh look, they’re here!” 

Louis took a deep breath as he heard the sound of footsteps come to a stop behind him. With one more steadying breath, Louis turned around and promptly felt the breath he just took leave him. The beautiful blue eyes from his dream were staring right at him. 

“It’s you...” Louis breathed, entranced by the man in front of him. 

“Athelstan...am I-am I dreaming?” Guion asked, voice breaking. 

“Ragnar...” Louis managed out before he and Guion promptly passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited and probably won’t ever be. :)

Louis came to slowly, head fuzzy and mind swimming through all the memories of another life all bombarding him at once. He looked around and spotted his brother, the Chevalier, Liselotte, and the doctor who looked to be conversing with Bontemps. Liselotte was the first one to spot that he had woken up. 

“Sire!” She called, gaining the attention of his brother and the doctor. 

“Your majesty, how are you feeling?” The doctor asked as she looked at his eyes and felt around his head. 

“My head aches. It feels as if I-“ a groan next to Louis caused everyone’s attention to snap to the side. Louis dared a glance and saw the beautiful man no, he saw Ragnar, laying next to him. His face scrunched up in pain right before he opened his striking blue eyes. Ragnar immediate tried to sit up, but the Chevalier pushed him back down. Forced to comply, he turned eyes on Louis and broke into a small smile. 

Louis let himself smile back for half of a second before the smile dropped into a frown. He doesn’t understand why he’s smiling and happy to see a man he’s never met before. Or well he does but he doesn’t understand why this is happening. Ragnar must see his distress because he turned to tangle his hand in Louis’ hair, much like he did all those years ago. Louis sighed in satisfaction as Ragnar’s had made contact with his skin. It felt like heaven and confused the heck out of him.

“I’ve missed you.” It was out before Louis could stop himself. He didn’t know why he said those words. He’s not Athelstan or maybe he was. This is all so confusing. He doesn’t know what is going on in his head but Ragnar looked like he was close to crying. 

“It’s been so long, Athelstan. You were taken from me and then you were not in Valhalla with me. I felt indescribable pain knowing I’d never see you again.” Ragnar stopped as tears began to run down his face. 

Louis felt his heart break he all over again. This poor man, his friend and his...something? Had suffered so much in his absence. He might not quite be Athelstan anymore but at this moment he felt more Athelstan than he did Louis. “I’m here now, Ragnar. I’m here now.” Louis felt his own eyes starting to water but he blinked the tears away. 

Ragnar smiled brightly at him and brought his hand to his mouth to press a kiss to it. Louis stared at Ragnar’s handsome face, feeling himself lean closer and closer. They were just a few inches apart when a throat was loudly cleared. 

“Um...brother? Care to explain what is going on or maybe share what language you were just speaking in?” Philippe asked, concern and bewilderment lacing his tone. Louis snapped out of the trance he was in and looked at his brother. 

“What do you mean? I wasn’t speaking a different language.” 

“You definitely were and why do you keep calling him Ragnar? His name is Guion, my King.” Liselotte spoke up from her place beside Chevy. 

Louis was looking at them like they were crazy before it clicked. He had been speaking Norse. The common language he and Ragnar once shared. Louis felt his hand being squeezed and looked back to Ragnar. He still seemed so hurt but there was hope blooming behind his eyes as well. 

“I believe I was speaking Norse. The language of the vikings.” Louis took a deep breath and looked at his Liselotte. “I don’t know why I call him Ragnar other than the idea that he and I were Ragnar Lothbrok and Athelstan. I can’t explain it but it’s like I have someone else’s memories inside of my head now. A life well lived that ended in tragedy for both Ragnar and Athelstan. I know that I’m not Athelstan but at the same time I feel as if I am. I have his memories and his feelings. I remember being a priest and then going to a place called Kattegat. I have an entirely different life in my head as well as my own. It’s so confusing and it hurts to think about.” 

Louis took a moment to look at everyone else in the room and curiously enough the Chevalier did not look at all surprised by the recent developments. He sat resolutely by Ragnar’s side seemingly To has a silent conversation with Philippe. 

“The Chevalier de Lorraine. Do you wish to add anything to the conversation. You do not seem at all taken aback by the recent turn of events.” 

The Chevalier and Philippe seemed have come to an end of their conversation because the Chevalier nodded and looked at Louis. 

“Sorry, my king. I know this seems strange but I have heard of things like this in certain myths. It’s something that happens when two souls are so connected that they come back together whenever they are both on Earth at the same time. I haven’t had much time to think it through but it is my running theory that Ragnar and Athelstan’s souls were so intertwined that their two souls could not return until their mortal bodies once again walked the earth together.”

“Okay, that still doesn’t explain why you don’t seem surprised about Ragnar or Guion or whatever his name actually is.” 

“I’m not surprised because Guion thought he was Ragnar Lothbrok when he was a child. Eventually he stopped talking about it but I never truly believed he stopped thinking he was.” Ragnar looked at the Chevalier gratefully. 

Louis took a moment to process this new information before he spoke again.

“Philippe, would you mind taking everyone out. I feel as if I need some time to speak with...Guion.” 

“Of course, brother.” Philippe offer an arm to both the Chevalier and Liselotte. “Come dears. We have much to discuss.” 

The trio left the room with Bontemps following closely behind. Only the doctor lingered. 

“I’ll be by later to do a full examination of the both of you. Your majesty and the Comte should be alright to sit up. Does your majesty or the Comte need help?”

“No, we’re fine. Thank you, doctor.” Louis said and watched as the doctor made her way out and closed the door behind her. Louis was just thinking on how to start the conversation when Ragnar (Guion?) started it first. 

“So, Athelstan. What all do you remember?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t edit this but I think that has come to be expected by now.

“I...I remember us. I remember the life we shared with Gyda, Björn, and Lagertha. I remember Kattegat and Aslug and the boys. I remember feeling safe and loved.” Louis paused when he realized that Ragnar was not smiling along with him. Louis lifted his hand and cupped Ragnar’s cheek. “Why do you look so worried...friend?” Louis asked, friend feeling so foreign to his own ears. 

Ragnar breathed deeply and placed his own hand over Louis’, drawing it away from his face to trace the scars that no longer exist. “Do you remember Floki?” 

Louis flinched the mention of the man who took Athelstan’s life. Not because Athelstan was scared of that man but because Louis knew the pain that it had caused Ragnar. Deciding that it was better to be honest, Louis trudged ahead. 

“Yes, Ragnar. I remember everything.” 

That admission seemed to break the man sitting next to him. Ragnar quickly brought his hands to his face in an attempt to cover his tears but the muffled sobs he was releasing revealed exactly how Ragnar felt. 

“I am so sorry, Athelstan. I could not protect you and you were brutally murdered by the person who was supposed to be loyal to me. I tried to give you a proper burial so that you could go to your Heaven. I was even baptized in hopes that it would allow me to see you again. The man warned me that I would go to hell not Heaven, but I feel as if the fate I suffered was worse. I was in Valhalla with our friends and family but you were not with me. It felt like torture everyday. Forgive me for my failings, Athelstan. Please? I do not wish to continue this existence if you cannot trust me.” Ragnar pleaded as tears continued to fall down his face. 

Louis felt his heart ache for this man. He may not fully be Athelstan but he still loves Ragnar. Loves him with his very soul. 

“It’s okay now, my love.” There that word felt better. “I forgive you. You were not to know of Floki’s plans and you did your best to protect me but even the great Ragnar Lothbrok can not predict the future and be in two places at once.” 

“You really forgive me?” Ragnar asked, voice quiet and eyes downturned.

Louis gently lifted Ragnar’s chin. “Yes, my love.” 

Louis sucked in a quiet breath at the sight of Ragnar. His eyes were shining in the most beautiful way. Louis felt himself fall into an almost trance like state. Almost as if he was back in Kattegat standing at that window with Ragnar. 

“Athelstan...does this mean...” Ragnar trailed off, bringing his hand up to trace the Louis’ lips and jaw. Louis allowed himself to lean into the touch. Ragnar began leaning forward and suddenly the spell was broken. 

“No, Ragnar. It does not.” Louis watched as Ragnar physically recoiled from him. “It’s not because I don’t want to.” Louis was quick to reassure Ragnar. “It is because I am a king now. I have a country to run, wars to win, and a throne to protect. What I want doesn’t matter anymore. My job is to produce heirs to the throne and to make sure my brother does the same.” 

“Athelstan...I was once in the same position as you. I know what it’s like to run a Kingdom.”

“You have no possible idea, Ragnar. This is different from Kattegat. Things are much more complicated.” Louis said rather harshly but it was true. While they might now have shared experiences, France is 8x the size of Kattegat. Ragnar narrowed his eyes and went to retort but he must have seen the stress weighing heavily on Athelstan because with a resigned sigh Ragnar agreed quietly.

“Okay, my love. If this is what you want, then I will follow.” 

“It is and it isn’t but it’s what we have to do. You understand right? If any foreign enemies see that I have an attachment to you or perceive me to have any weaknesses then they will come and try to destroy me. I have to do what is best for France.”

“Okay, Athelstan.”

“Your majesty or my king.”

“What?” Ragnar asked confused.

“You must address me as your majesty or my king when we are in public. If we are around trusted family and friends then you may address me as Louis.”

“I cannot call you Athelstan anymore?” Ragnar asked with sadness lacing his tone. 

Louis sighed.

“If we are alone you may call me Athelstan as I will call you Ragnar but around others it has to be Guion and Louis. We must keep up pretenses.” Louis tried to explain. Ragnar nodded but looked extremely displeased. 

“Yes, my King.” 

Louis inwardly flinched when Ragnar addressed him in such a formal manner but it was what he had requested. They must leave their past lives in the past if they are to survive. 

“I must return to my duties. You may remain here for a few minutes if you need but I must go. Oh and Ragnar. When we are in public we cannot be friendly with each other. As far as everyone is concerned we just met and therefore we cannot appear as if we are old friends.” Louis didn’t feel good about this, in fact it felt as if Athelstan was raging inside of him but it must be done. 

“As you wish, your Majesty.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited and this is kind of a filler chapter to move the story along. Up next? Some jealous af Louis and maybe Lagertha? Who knows? Certainly not me.

It had been a full two weeks since that dreadful conversation. The doctor had come in and fully examined both of their heads after they had finished. She declared them both healthy and Louis went on with his day. Ragnar was miserable but kept his promise that he made Athelstan all those years ago. Wherever he goes, Ragnar will follow even if that meant following a strict set of rules that kept them apart. Ragnar was sitting in Philippe’s room while Chevy (as he had asked Guion to call him) lounged on the bed and complained very loudly about the event they had planned for the day. 

“Mignonette, must we really do this? You know I hate the woods. I’d rather do pretty much anything else.” 

Philippe rolled his eyes while sighing a very deeply put upon sigh. “You agreed to come because I wanted you to keep me company. Also because you love me.”

Chevy sighed dramatically but sat up and put on his riding boots anyway. “As you wish, mignonette. I shall be the perfect companion today and then we can come back, you can make it up to me for having to spend the day in the dreary woods.” 

Philippe smiled through the mirror and turned around. “Deal!” 

The door opened and Liselotte strolled in. “What deal? Stealing my husband again are you, Chevy?” She asked as she moved to settled down next to Ragnar. 

“Of course, my dear! We are going hunting and then back here for a wonderful evening. You’re more than welcome to join us for that part.” Chevy announced as he turned to wink at her. 

Liselotte grimaced at the idea and shook her head. “I’m fine, thank you.” She turned to Ragnar. “I actually came up here to talk to you, Guion. Would you like to accompany me through the gardens? After that I thought we’d go and enjoy some time in the salons?” 

“That sounds great, Princess.” Ragnar agreed. Liselotte had become a rather good friend since he’s arrived at court.

“Alright then. You two boys have fun! Guion and I will be in the gardens. I will see you two for dinner.” Liselotte said as she stood and pressed a kiss to each man’s cheek. She turned back to Ragnar and offered him her arm. “Guion, if you would?” 

Ragnar happily allowed her to slip her arm into his and escorted her out of the room.

+

“Sunflowers have always been my favorite, it’s a shame they don’t grow during the winter. I would love to sit and draw them again.” 

“Sunflowers grow here? I am surprised. They are only native in the Americas.” Ragnar stated as he looked at the beautiful hellebores and the snowdrops. 

“Yes! The king had them imported a while back and everyone just adores them. They are so pretty.” Liselotte explained as she leaned in to smell the witch hazel. “In fact, the majority of the gardens come from around the world. The king wanted everyone to know that France has enough money to do so. It’s a display of wealth more than anything but it is so delightfully beautiful all year long.” 

Ragnar stood silently for a few moments. Athelstan always loved beautiful things but he wasn’t one to flaunt money. Maybe Louis was completely different from his beloved. 

“Princess, would you mind telling me a bit about the king? It’s just that I’ve been here for two weeks and he barely looks at me let alone speaks to me.” Ragnar confessed. 

“Sure, Guion. Louis is...complicated. He’s very devote. He’s a good man. A great man even, but he has issues. He has a great deal of stress on his shoulders. He can be cruel, especially to Philippe.” Liselotte paused and got a far away look in her eyes.

“Princess?” Ragnar asked, confused at the sudden silence.

“Right. Sorry, I was taken back to a rather unfortunate event. Louis has taken many things from Philippe but usually that is because he is scared. Scared of losing respect, of losing the crown. Some of the things he has done are horrible but he is also kind and forgave Chevy for the treason he committed. He mostly did that for Philippe but he still did it. I guess what I’m trying to say is that he is human just like any of us.” Liselotte finished as Ragnar took it all in. 

Louis seems different but similar to Athelstan. The cruel streak is extremely out of character for Athelstan but the kindness is exactly the same. Ragnar didn’t know what to think.

“I see...” 

“He is a good man, Guion. Or should I say Ragnar?” Liselotte implored. Eyebrow raised. 

“I don’t-“

“Ragnar, please. I’m not stupid. You are going by Guion because that is what Louis wanted but I know you prefer Ragnar. You have ever since you and the king collapsed here in the gardens.”

“How did you know?”

“I know my brother-in-law. He can be extremely controlling. Especially if he believes that his way is the best way and believe it or not, I’m starting to get to know you too. You’re a good man, Ragnar.” Liselotte said as she grabbed Ragnar’s hands. “You’re extremely loyal and I could not ask for a better friend. I appreciate you. So whether you are Ragnar or Guion, I like both just fine and will accept either with open arms.” 

Ragnar felt his heart swoop at the feeling of being known and accepted. 

“I know it’s not proper but may I hug you, Princess?” 

“Of course.” Liselotte smiled and held her arms out. 

Ragnar pulled Liselotte into a hug, putting as much thanks as he could into it. 

“Thank you for being my friend, Princess. I don’t think I could continue on with the King’s rules if I was on my own. I love my cousin but he doesn’t always understand.” 

“Everyone needs a friend, Ragnar.” 

Ragnar smiled at the use of his name but it couldn’t last. “You must call me Guion. It is Louis’ rule. Never Ragnar where someone else could hear.”

Liselotte frowned but nodded.

“Okay, well now that we’ve had our heart to heart let’s go socialize.” They started walking back to the palace when Liselotte spoke again. “We can even find you a man.”

“What?” Ragnar asked as he stumbled.

“Wondering how I know?” Ragnar nodded. “My love, no one missed the heart eyes you were making at the king that first day. It’s okay. I just don’t think you should wait around for Louis. He’s the king and he’s always going to choose France first. You deserve better than that. I know he’s your soulmate or something of the sort but that doesn’t mean you have to be alone and miserable. Okay?”

Ragnar thought about this for a moment. Louis didn’t seem willing to go beyond a mutual respect for their past lives. He wasn’t even Ragnar’s friend. He certainly wasn’t Athelstan. So why shouldn’t Ragnar have a “friend” or two? 

“Okay.” 

Liselotte smiled a huge smile. “Yay! I have the perfect person in mind. Let’s go!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but it is a bit of a heftier chapter so hopefully that makes up for the wait. Also...jealous Louis/Athelstan pissed as hell that his man is making cow eyes at someone else. I didn’t edit this (as we’ve all come to expect). Enjoy :) Also...the man who inspired Henrique is Eoin Macken aka Gwaine On Merlin. Look him up bc he is so cute.

Liselotte sighed to herself. She had been trying her best to find someone, man or women, to help brighten Ragnar’s spirits but none of the people she had introduced Ragnar to had even given the man pause. Liselotte thought on it for a few days and finally came to the conclusion that she must involve Chevy and Philippe. It’s not that she didn’t want to involve them but doing so may cause issues. Does Chevy know of Ragnar’s preference for both men and women? Would Philippe become uncomfortable knowing that Guion was in love with his brother? Then there is this whole Guion/Ragnar ordeal. She’ll just have to ask Ragnar first and go from there. 

+

Luckily enough she found him wondering the halls and looking at the paintings. 

“Guion!”

The man in question turned around with a confused look on his face, probably wondering who was calling for him when he spotted Liselotte and the confusion faded away to a large smile. 

“Princess! How are you doing today?” 

Liselotte clasped Ragnar’s hand in a quick greeting before forging ahead. “Would you mind accompanying me back to my sitting room and chatting for a while? There is something I wish to discuss with you that is not privy to public ears.” 

“Of course, Princess. Lead the way!”

+

“We are not to be disturbed. If my husband or the chevalier happen to come by they are permitted but no one else. Understood?” Liselotte told the guards firmly. 

Liselotte closed the doors and settled on a chair at the small table gesturing to the chair opposite of her. “If you please.” 

Ragnar sat down and Liselotte smiled at him. “Wonderful. Now, Ragnar. I wish to discuss a few things with you. The main topic would be if you would like to confer with Philippe and Chevy about everything?”

“Everything?”

“Well yes. I think that everyone needs a support system and I’m brilliant but I hardly count as a system. I know how difficult it was for me here when I first arrived and I wasn’t two people. So I think it would help with adjustment.” 

Ragnar sat in silence for so long Liselotte feared she had overstepped. “Of course if you prefer not to divulge everything, I would understand.”

“I guess you’re right. It has been quite difficult because while Chevy has an idea of what’s going on, he doesn’t actually fully know. You trust Philippe, yes?”

“With my life.” Liselotte said earnestly because it was true. She did trust Philippe. 

“Then we will tell them.”

“We?” Liselotte questioned. 

“You’ll be there with me, right?” Ragnar asked, voice sounding uncertain and small.

“Of course, Ragnar. If you want me there, then I will be there. I just thought that you might want to do this on your own terms.”

“Please, Liselotte. You have been such a good friend to me here. Of course I want you there with me. Better together than apart.” Ragnar said smiling at Liselotte. 

“Wonderful! Well, it is to my understanding that Philippe and Chevy are currently in the Philippe’s office. Chevy is helping Philippe plan for a military parade. We shall go to them and we can tell them.”

“Wait now!?” Ragnar’s voice was edged with thinly veiled panic.

“Of course now! What better time than the present?” Liselotte asked, confused at the sudden change of demeanor. “Unless you aren’t comfortable with that idea?” 

“No it is fine. Let’s go.” Ragnar offered Liselotte his arm which she took easily. 

+

“You mean to tell me that my brother really was once a man named Athelstan?” Philippe asked incredulously. 

“Really, Philippe? You were there when Louis told us about having Athelstan’s memories in his head.” Liselotte huffed as she shook her head at the thickness of her husband. 

“I’m sorry, but this just seems absurd. Not that I believe you are lying, Guion. Ragnar?” Louis trailed off looking at the man in question.

“Ragnar.” 

“Ragnar then. It’s not that I don’t believe you. I think you are telling the truth, it’s just that I didn’t think that Louis would actually go along with it. You have to understand that my brother doesn’t take well to things that he cannot control, that were not his idea, and that challenge his place on the throne. This whole situation does exactly that.” Philippe explained. 

“Of course it does and that makes it all the more fun.” Chevy chimes in from his place reclining on the bed. He suddenly sat up and clapped his hands. “Tell me, cousin. Has our dear king demanded that you follow a set of rules?” Chevy asked delightedly.

“You seem to be taking this well, Chevy.” Philippe directed the snarky statement at the Chevalier.

“He’s my cousin. It all adds up and we both know the king behaves like he has a stick shoved up his behind.” Chevy told Philippe before addressing Ragnar. “You should see him when he’s acting all high and mighty. It’s almost as if someone is talking for him and he is just moving his lips. The propagandistic speeches that have been happening lately are the worst.” Chevy groaned theatrically as he threw his head back.

“Chevy! Show some respect. He is your king and Philippe’s brother.” Liselotte chided lightly. She might agree but that is still her brother-in-law.”

“No he’s right. Louis does act like a pompous prick sometimes.” Chevy grinned at Liselotte in victory. “But..” The smug smile dropped off of his face “..he is still my brother and I will remind you to show some respect and mind your mouth. Save that sharp tongue for more useful and creative activities.” Philippe finished with a wink causing Chevy to smirk at him.

Liselotte groaned in disgust. “I could’ve gone my whole life without hearing those words strung together.” Chevy only giggled at that. “Well now that we know what those two will be up to later can we please return to the situation at hand?”

“Yes, he has created a list of rules for me to follow.” Ragnar responded to his cousin’s earlier question.

“Now that sounds like my brother. The egotistical control freak that he is wouldn’t allow such a potential image ruiner to roam around unchecked. You should’ve seen it when I wore a dress to the salon, Ragnar. He nearly blew a gasket.” Philippe chimed in. 

“Oh, but darling you did look magnificent in that dress!” Chevy proclaimed as he got up and wrapped his arms around Philippe’s waist. 

Liselotte rolled her eyes fondly at the two and returned her attention to Ragnar. “Anyways, the reason Ragnar has decided to bring this aspect of his life to light is because he is definitely going to need a support system.”

“Of course, dear cousin. I would do anything for you.”

“I will be glad to help as well, Ragnar. I know how my brother can be a lot and I can’t even begin to image what it would be like to be attached to him in a cosmic way.”

“Thank you both. Truly.” Ragnar smiled at Chevy and Philippe. 

“Wonderful! Now, the first order of business is to find Ragnar a ‘friend’ if you know what I mean. Just because he is bound to Louis doesn’t mean he shouldn’t get to have his fair share of dalliances. Lord knows the King has a new lover every month.” 

Chevy seemed to have perked up at that. “Oh I know the perfect man! His name is Henrique and he is devastatingly handsome. Seriously, all the ladies at court have been trying to get his attention but he has a preference for the male population. He is a count and he’s actually very nice. Looks a bit like our king but is light years more attractive.” Chevy leaned in and stage whispered “he’s even prettier than Philippe.” 

Liselotte giggled at Chevy’s antics while Ragnar looked at Philippe in amusement. 

“Okay, Chevy. Introduce me to this Henrique.” Ragnar agreed. 

“Wonderful! We’ll go to the Salon tomorrow and I will gladly set you two up!”

+

“Ragnar, stop fiddling with your outfit! You look lovely and I’m sure that Henrique will be taken with your handsomeness.” Liselotte grabbed Ragnar’s hand from we’re it was gripping the front of his jacket. 

“Yes, I know you’re right. I just worry.” Liselotte smiled gently at him.

“That’s perfectly fine but remember to smile and be your charming self. You have such charisma that you’ll have Henrique in your bed before the end of day.” Ragnar blushing at Liselotte’s blunt words caused her to cackle in delight. “If being Guion seems intimating just be Ragnar as Guion. Use Guion’s knowledge but maintain Ragnar’s confidence and humility. Men and women alike love humility and humbleness in a relationship and confidence during a sexual escape. Okay?”

Ragnar nodded.

“Alright, let’s go! We’re meeting Chevy down there.” 

+

Chevy was right. Henrique was devastatingly handsome and devilishly smart to boot. He had shoulder length hair that was dark brown. Eyes that looked like melted chocolate and a hint of a beard. Henrique was also extremely quick witted and kind. He was everything Ragnar missed when Athelstan died. Athelstan might be back but he isn’t anything like what he used to be, so why shouldn’t he give this man a chance? 

“It’s Guion, right?” Henrique’s smooth voice cut through Ragnar’s musing. 

“Yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Henrique.” Ragnar grinned at Henrique, capturing his hand to shake. Henrique looked down at their joint hands for a second before returning Ragnar’s grin.

“The pleasure is all mine, Guion.” 

Ragnar was pulled from the small trance Henrique’s gaze seem to put him under by Chevy clearing his throat. 

“Well now that you two have officially met, Liselotte and I will be over there. Have fun you two!” Chevy stated as he pulled a reluctant Liselotte with him.

“But I wanted to watch!” 

Ragnar rolled his eyes and Henrique chuckled as Liselotte grumbled at Chevy. 

“Would you like to join me for a game of cards or for a walk around the gardens, Guion?” 

“A walk would be great. It is quite stuffy in here today. Lead the way, Henrique.” Ragnar smiled as Henrique offered his arm. 

“Please, call me Rick. Henrique is so formal and I intend to become very familiar with you.” Rick said confidently, chuckling when Ragnar blushed but nodded. 

“I’m glad we’re on the same page, Rick.” 

+

“I love snowdrops!” Rick exclaimed as he bent down to feel the soft petals. 

“Are they your favorite?”

“No actually. Sunflowers are my favorite. They’re beautiful and bring so much light to the palace.” 

Ragnar chuckled at that. “You And Liselotte both love sunflowers. Not surprising since you’re both very similar.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, except I don’t want to sleep with the princess.” It was Rick’s turn to blush a deep red. 

“Yes, well...if you play your cards right that might just be something you can accomplish.” 

“Yeah?” Ragnar asked suddenly bashful now that his moment of bravery was over. 

“Yes.” 

The two locked gazes again as they shared a small smile. 

“Right, let’s head back to the Salon for awhile.” Rick grabbed Ragnar’s hand and the two turned to head back when they were stopped by the king. 

+

“Your majesty! How can we help you?” Ragnar asked as he and Henrique bowed their head in greeting. 

Ragnar glances back up when the king didn’t say anything for a long time only to see him glaring at their linked hands. Ragnar felt the urge to drop Rick’s hand but fought against it. Louis wasn’t Athelstan and he didn’t wish to love Ragnar as Ragnar loved him. 

Louis finally turned his gaze from their hands to meet Ragnar’s eyes. “I was just wondering what you two thought of the gardens? Is it grand enough? Colorful enough?” Louis asked as he forced a casual smile and looked to Henrique. 

“Yes, your majesty. It’s beyond beautiful. You’ve done an amazing job with the design of it. It surely shows how rich and connected France is.” Henrique explained as Louis smiled, seemingly pleased with the answer. 

“Wonderful. Comte, what say you?”

“I think the garden is magnificent, my king.” Louis looked like he wanted to flinch but held the urge at bay. 

“That’s great to hear. I best be on my way. It was lovely to speak to you both.” Louis said, voice sharp yet courteous. Ragnar and Henrique began to walk away when Louis called out again. “Oh, Comte de Randers. If you would be so kind as to join me in my office this afternoon? There are some matters that I wish to discuss with you.” 

“Oh course, my king.” Louis nodded before continuing on his way. 

“What does the king wish to discuss with you, Guion?” 

“My cousin is the Chevalier de Lorraine. I figure he probably wants to assign me to help the Chevalier with his work.” 

“That makes sense. So, since we have a few hours before you must report to the king’s office, do you maybe want to...” Henrique trailed off, glancing up at Ragnar through thick eyelashes. 

“What happened to playing my cards right?” 

“Who says you haven’t already?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some jealous Louis, some banter from the golden trio (and I don’t mean Harry, Ron, and Hermione), and some tenderness between Ragnar and Henrique for all you Ranrique shippers out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all know the drill by now. I didn’t edit this. Enjoy :)

“My King. You wished to see me?” Ragnar asked as he seemingly strutted into Louis’ study. Louis was taken aback for half a second at the way Ragnar looked. He looked...disheveled and pleased with himself. Snapping out of it Louis quickly gestured for Ragnar to come closer towards the wall he was currently leaning against. 

“Guion, yes. Guards, close the doors. You are dismissed for the moment. Come back in an hour or so.” Once the doors were closed Louis locked his attention on Ragnar. “You looked very cozy with that Count, Ragnar.” Louis wasted no time and got straight to the point. 

“Yes well, he’s not bound by France and actually wants to be seen with me in public.” Ragnar responded in a rather curt manner.

Louis reared back like he had been slapped. “And just what is that supposed to mean? Care to explain, Ragnar Lothbrok?”

“It means exactly what was said, my king.” Ragnar snarked. 

“Humor me.” 

Ragnar rolled his eyes. “Rick-“

“Oh it’s Rick now. How familiar of you.” Louis cut in. He was sure the jealousy burning through his veins was evident in his words from the way Ragnar’s eyes blazed.

“I don’t think it’s up to you who I decide to be familiar with.”

“Of course it is! I am the king. I must know what the nobles in my court are up to.” Louis argued, his voice becoming louder.

Ragnar seemed taken aback at that. “I am surprised to hear you say that.” He moved forward backing Louis up into the wall until the were standing toe to toe with one another. Louis trapped between Ragnar’s arms. “If you don’t remember I wanted to pursue what was once ended prematurely. It was you who decided that it was not worth it. That I was not worth the risk. But if you would like to know so much fine. I fucked Henrique. It was fun. He and I are friends and we intend to become even more familiar with each other. Is that what you wanted to know, your Majesty?” 

Louis’ jaw ticked. “Are you planning on sleeping with the whole kingdom to get back at me for taking my duty seriously?”

“Not the whole kingdom, no. I just plan to fuck whoever I want to whenever I want to. After all...I own no fidelity to anyone. Least of all you. You made that perfectly clear, your Majesty.”

“I told you that you didn’t have to call me that in private.”

“I’m just following your rules, my King.”

Louis could feel Athelstan raging against him. He could also feel his own jealousy mixing with Athelstan’s. He looked up at Ragnar, eyes blazing with want and anger. Ragnar stared back at Louis with a similar look. Louis felt himself leaning up and swaying closer to Ragnar as Ragnar pressed himself closer against Louis. They were merely centimeters apart when Ragnar abruptly pulled away and stepped back. 

“If that is all, then I wish to retire to my chambers.” 

Louis swallowed hard before nodded. “You may go. I’ll see you later, Ragnar.”

Ragnar nodded and bowed in a sarcastic manner before making his way out of the room effectively leaving Louis alone with his thoughts. 

+

“You’re kidding?! Ragnar! I knew you had it in you to say ‘fuck you’ to the king. I just never thought you’d do it!” Chevy laughed after Ragnar finished retelling what happened earlier. 

“Wait! Did you actually sleep with Henrique?” Liselotte asked from her place at the table. Ragnar’s blush was answer enough. 

Chevy cackled. “You sly dog!”

“I’m actually jealous of you. Henrique is yummy.” Philippe said dreamily. Chevy fixed Philippe with a glare for his efforts. Philippe smirked and draped himself over Chevy’s shoulders. “Oh darling! You know I only ache for you.” Philippe dropped a kiss onto Chevy’s cheek. “But he is cute though.” Chevy scoffed while shrugging Philippe off. 

“Keep that up and I’ll make you sleep by yourself.” Chevy threatened Philippe.

“I’d just go sleep with my wife.” Philippe countered.

Liselotte snorted. “I’ll let Chevy come sleep with me in my bed.” 

“I knew you loved me!” Chevy proclaimed as he leaned across the table and smacked a kiss onto Liselotte’s forehead.

“Of course I do. I just find you insufferable too.” Liselotte smiled sweetly at Chevy who grinned in return. 

“Do you see what I deal with, Ragnar? These two...conspiring against me.” Philippe asked in mock exasperation.

“I’m sure you’ll live.” Ragnar grinned sarcastically. 

Philippe gasped his chest in mock hurt. “Not you too! I’m completely alone!” Philippe dramatized as he flung himself back on the bed. The whole group sat in silence for a beat before they all busted out laughing. 

It took a minute for them to regain their composure. “So what are you going to do now, Ragnar? Are you going to continue to see Henrique?” Liselotte asked.

“I don’t know.” Ragnar sighed out. “Rick is great. He‘s nice and funny and drop dead gorgeous but he’s...”

“But he’s not Athelstan? He’s not Louis? He’s not your best friend?” Liselotte supplied and Ragnar nodded. “Well, I’m not going to tell you what to do because you are a grown man but I will make a suggestion. Don’t throw away something that could be good for you just because you don’t want to upset Louis. You deserve to have good things happen to you, Ragnar.” 

“I suppose you’re right. I wish Lagertha was here. She always knew the right thing to say too.” Ragnar mutter wistfully.

“Who is Lagertha?” Liselotte asked. 

“She was my wife. Until I screwed it up by cheating on her with a horrid princess named Aslaug. I don’t regret the union as it gave me my sons but I regret that I hurt Lagertha and I regret that it was with the wretched woman. Lagertha was a lot like you Princess. Kind, strong, caring, brave, understanding, a fantastic mother and just as pretty.” 

“She must have been amazing then.” Chevy chimed in as he gave Liselotte’s hand a squeeze. Liselotte smiled in thanks.

“She was and she was so intuitive. She knew I was in love with Athelstan before I did. She also understood that I loved her but what I felt for Athelstan was different. She even encouraged me to tell him and to start a relationship with him. She was willing to step back and welcomed Athelstan into our family completely. She did all of that but I was too afraid to mess up our friendship. She also ripped into me when I cheated on her with Aslaug. She said that it was not only humiliating to her but an insult to Athelstan.” 

“As she should have.” Liselotte said firmly, looking directly at Ragnar. “Humiliating your wife and soulmate all in one go was a cruel thing to do but it is in the past. You learned from your mistake and that’s what is important.” 

“Thank you Princess. I miss her dearly and I hope to meet her again some day.” 

“I wish I could’ve met her.”

“She would’ve loved you, Princess.” 

+

Ragnar was in the Salon playing cards with Philippe and Henrique when the doors opened and everyone went silent. Henrique nodded towards the door when Ragnar looked at him in question. He quickly turned around only to see Louis with a pretty brunette hanging off of his arm. Louis quickly motioned for everyone to go about their business before making his way towards Ragnar’s table. 

“To what do we owe the pleasure brother?” Philippe’s tone indicated that he was extremely uninterested in the latest turn of events. 

“Is it not obvious? I am here to play a game of cards, Philippe.”

“If that is the case, you need to find a new table. We’re full.” 

“Come on, Philippe. You don’t have room for one more.” 

“There are two of you from where I’m sitting.” Philippe snarked while glancing over his shoulder. 

“Alice doesn’t intend to play if it is going to be an issue. She and I were spending some time in the gardens and I asked her to accompany me in. She is such lovely company.” Ragnar tensed but kept his gaze firmly on Henrique. 

“You are welcome to join, my king. I was just about to retire to my chambers for awhile. You can take my place.” Ragnar saw the confusion in Henrique’s eyes but he got up anyway. 

“Actually, your majesty. I am also going to retire. You and Lady Alice may both play.” Henrique stood up and bowed his head to Louis and turned to offer his arm to Ragnar. Ragnar gladly linked his arm with Henrique’s and the two made their way out of the Salon. 

+

“So...am I wrong to assume that there is something going on between you and the king?” Henrique asked after he and Ragnar were settled in Henrique’s room. 

“Yes. You are.” Ragnar replies quickly. Too quickly to be believable. Henrique raised his eyebrow at him. 

“Want to try that again?”

Ragnar sighed. “There is and there is not. It’s very complicated. I’m not sure I’ll even be able to explain it and the king has forbidden me to speak of it.”

“Well...the king doesn’t have to know and I would never break your confidence. I mean it, Guion. I will not betray you.”

Ragnar seemed to consider this for a moment before giving a small nod. 

+

“So you and the king are...soulmates? You two know each other because your souls have been reincarnated from a previous life where you two were...friends?”

“Yes.”

“And you wanted to be with him now but he said no?”

“Correct.”

Henrique sat in silence so long that Ragnar feared he would go back on his promise. “What are you thinking? Say something. Anything. Please?”

“I am thinking that the king is a fool.” Henrique stated plainly.

“What?” Ragnar asked taken aback.

“He is a fool. Anyone that would ever willingly let you go is a fool.” 

“You’re not upset that the only reason I started going with you is that he decided I wasn’t worth the risk?” Ragnar asked flabbergasted.

Henrique snorted. “My dear, you might have come to me to help alleviate your loneliness but you stayed because you have a good time with me. We could be great together if you let us. If there so happens to come a time when Louis decides to pull his head out of his ass and pursue a relationship with you, then I will gladly bow out.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Yes, because we are friends and I hope we remain friends throughout this whole thing. I enjoy your company immensely.” Henrique was quick to assure him. 

“As I yours.” 

“Then it is settled. We will pursue our relationship and we’ll deal with the Louis problem should it arise.”

“I do not deserve you.” Ragnar whispered in admiration. 

“You’re wrong, Ragnar. It is I, who does not deserve you.” Henrique muttered as he looked down. Ragnar clicked his tongue before lifting Henrique’s chin up. 

Ragnar pressed a quick kiss to Henrique’s lips. “Maybe we deserve each other.” Henrique smiled and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...it’s been a hot minute. I’m sorry for the lack of updates but I have just been very busy. Anyway, this isn’t beta’d and I didn’t even proof read it. I hope y’all enjoy jealous Louis because he comes out in full force this chapter. :)

Ragnar has been at court for 8 months when he gets a taste of the propagandistic Louis that Chevy warned about all that time ago. 

+

He and Ric were in the Salon playing cards when Bontempt swept into the room. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, by order of the King the Salons are to be shut down and all nobles must retire to their rooms immediately. Anyone caught disobeying this order or congregating in large groups will answer to the King. This is effectively immediate. Return to your chambers at once.” 

With a curt nod Bontempt turned and exited the room. Ragnar turned back to Ric and was met with a raised eyebrow. 

“Has the king ever done something like this before?” Ragnar questioned in Norse. He had been teaching Ric how to speak it so they could talk without prying ears listening into their conversations. Everyone was looking for an in with Louis and the other nobles are not above accusing someone of conspiracy to get their five minutes of attention. Ric shook his head as he gathered his cards up. 

“No, but I’m not surprised. I’ve been hearing talking lately...of a sickness taking root in Louis’ mind.”

“From who?”

“It’s always a good idea to keep your ears open, sweetheart. You never know which little fairy will come by and whisper information to you. Keep your head down and listen. You’ll hear them too.” Ric responded softly, pressing a finger to his lips in a silent gesture to be quiet before he nodded slightly in the direction of two girls speaking furiously to each other. Their voices were so low that Ragnar didn’t think he could hear them. Ric took his hand and pulled him closer. “Listen closer, my love.” 

Ragnar closed his eyes and focused on the young women again but this time he was able to catch the cadence of one of their voices. Once he was able to get that the conversation became more clear. 

“Did you hear? The king is going to make being a Protestant illegal. He says that it is demoralizing for the palace to house those that disrespect God.” 

“What? Do you really think the king believes that or do you think it’s that tramp he’s be keeping close lately? She somehow wormed her way into his life and now she has the ear of the king!” 

“Who knows but I’ve heard it’s going to become very hard to be anything but catholic in the palace now. Rose mentioned that there are talks of a book burning but not just any book...the king is planning on burning the Protestant bibles.” 

Ragnar opened his eyes when he felt Ric squeeze his hand. 

“Ragnar? You heard them too, right?”

“Yes.” He responded, fear gripping his insides.

“Do you think it’s true?” Ric questioned, concerned eyes sweeping over Ragnar’s worried expression.

“God, I hope not.” 

+

It’s been 2 days since Louis closed the salons down and Ragnar feels like he’s about the go stir crazy. 

“Ragnar, my love, please stop?” Ric begged as Ragnar paced up and down his room again. 

“I feel like I’m going out of my mind, Ric. I can’t sit in these rooms anymore. 

“I know. Let’s go outside for awhile. Louis has not banned us from the gardens.” 

“Yes, okay.” Ragnar smiled as Ric took his hand to lead him down to the gardens. Maybe this will help?

+

It did help for a little bit. They even played a game of tag. Out of breath, Ragnar dropped down to lay next to Ric. Ric smiled at him as Ragnar rolled closer to grab his hand. 

“Ric?”

“Hmm?” Ric hummed, lazy and slow like syrup. 

“Thank you for helping me and I don’t just mean for right now. You’ve been amazing.” Ragnar admitted. The Norse rolling off his tongue in easy waves. 

“I’m just glad I could help.” Ric squeezed his hand before leaning forward and kissing Ragnar sweetly. Ric stood up and offered a hand to Ragnar which he gladly took. “I’ve always just wanted to help you. This is very selfish of my to say, but I’m glad Louis didn’t accept you because now I get you. His loss is my gain.” Ric replied as he laced his fingers with Ragnar’s. 

“Do you want to go back to my rooms and finish burning off this excess energy?” Ragnar asked, still speaking Norse. He could feel something akin to love settling warm in his belly. Content. 

“I thought you were sick of your rooms?” Ric teased.

“I think I could be persuaded to like them again. Under the right circumstances of course.” Ragnar let one of his “Athelstan” grins settled onto his face for Ric to see. He deserves it. 

“Let us go then.” Ric said as he turned around and came face to face with the king. 

+

“Count.” Louis addressed Henrique stiffly with a curt nod of his head. 

“Your majesty.” Ric bowed in greeting. 

“Comte.” 

“Good afternoon your majesty.” Ragnar bowed his head respectively. 

“Comte de Randers. If you could please join me in my office. I have something of a rather urgent matter I wish to discuss with you.” Louis ground out. He could feel the rage building up inside of him at an alarmingly quick rate. 

“Oh course, your majesty.” Ragnar turned to the man next to him and said in Norse “I’ll see you tonight, my love.” 

Louis bristled at the blatant display of disrespect. Ragnar winked at Henrique and left him with a kiss in the cheek. Henrique bowed to Louis in goodbye before walking past them towards the palace. 

“Your Majesty-“

“Not here. Come.” Louis ordered and Ragnar obediently followed him up to the library. 

+

“Leave us and close the doors!” Louis barked at the guards as he practically gliding into the the living room. They respectfully bowed and closed the doors behind them. 

“Your Majesty, what-“

“Athelstan! Dammit, Ragnar! You call me Athelstan here. Why must you do this? Are you so bitter that you must insult me so?” 

Ragnar visibly bristled at that. “Insult you? Me insult you? I think you must be mistaken, Louis. For it is not I that causes such injury. You chose this. Not me. I’ve done nothing but follow your lead.” 

“Follow my lead? You call blatantly spitting my rules in my face following my lead? Don’t think that I don’t know you told Liselotte, my brother, and The Chevalier about this. And don’t get me started on Henrique.” 

“I don’t understand what Ric has to do with any of this.” Ragnar’s huffed reply snapped Louis’ last bit of patience. 

“HE HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!” Louis exploded, his calm demeanor falling away. “You chose to go with Henrique and I was prepared to overlook that but then you taught him Norse? You taught him our language? And you used it to call him love?” Louis glanced up to see Ragnar’s face harden. 

“What does it matter to you anyway? You chose to leave me. Multiple times. You don’t get to be mad at me when you don’t even want me.” 

“What do you mean?” Louis asked taken aback.

“Floki told me that when he killed you, you just accepted it. You let it happen. Didn’t even try to fight. He said it was like you welcomed it. What did that death get you, Louis? Huh? A place in Heaven? Well guess what? I’m glad you got to be with your God for a bit but you’re back with me. Instead of embracing that you’ve done everything in your power to hurt me.” 

“Ragnar, I-“ Louis tried to start but Ragnar pushed on. 

“Do you know what your death did to me? It broke me, Louis. It was like all the joy in my life left with you. I just wanted to die. Then, I come back and you’re here but you want nothing to do with me. It was like you died all over again. So I did what I had to do to move on. But what do you care anyway? You’re not Athelstan. You made that very clear.” 

Louis felt cracked open and exposed. Athelstan’s guilt and sadness was suffocating and Ragnar’s words were ringing in his ears. French had never sounded harsh to him before but now he wished they were having this discussion in Norse. 

“I didn’t mean to leave you the first time. I was just tired and I felt so alone. I was in a foreign land with people who wanted to kill me on the daily simply because of my religion.” 

Ragnar scoffed. “That’s rich coming from you, your majesty.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Louis asked, defenses coming back up in record time.

“Dumb isn’t a good look on you, Louis. I know what you’re plotting for the Protestants. They’re just trying to survive and celebrate God. Just like you all those years ago. If you do what you’re planning to do...you’re nothing but a hypocrite.” 

“I have to do what I need to do for the good of my country. You understand. You made choices for Kattegat that others didn’t approve of.” 

Ragnar shook his head. “Not like this, Louis. Never like this.” 

“You know nothing of the pressure I am under. I have to do what will make people respect me. I have to do what the Church wants me to do or they will attempt to take my crown from me.” Louis admitted, eyes downcast in embarrassment. How can he possibly be so weak? Louis flinched when he felt hands come down on his shoulders. 

“Louis...” Louis couldn’t deal with the pity in Ragnar’s voice. 

“God dammit, Ragnar! Can you drop the Louis stuff? I feel like I’m constantly being pulled in two directions. One as Athelstan and one as Louis but right now all I want is something that makes sense and for some strange reason you make sense. You and Athelstan and the friendship we shared. It was so full of love and safety. I just want to feel safe. Please just...I know it is not fair of me to ask but please just be here with me. Just for a moment.” 

Louis dropped his head to Ragnar’s shoulder, sighing in relief when Ragnar wrapped his arms around him. Gently rocking him. Louis could practically feel the moment Ragnar let down his guard and let his love for Athelstan come to the surface if the home deep exhale was anything to go by. They swayed back and forth for awhile before Ragnar spoke softly into his ear. 

“I have missed you, Athelstan. So much.” 

“And I you, Ragnar. I’m sorry I left you. I saw no other way.” Ragnar pulled back to look at him but kept his arms around him loosely.

“I will not pretend I forgive you for that, Athelstan. However, I do understand the pain you were going through. But please...do not go where I cannot follow again, my love.” The Norse flowed over Louis’ ears settling the anxiety he’s had drumming through him for months. Louis looked at Ragnar for a moment before giving into his desire and surging forward to kiss him.


End file.
